


A Business Affair

by great_gospel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (maybe), Drabble Series, F/M, High School AU, LingFan - Freeform, Prompt Fic, WIP, fake relationship au, i tried to be funny ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never could say no to him, even over the most ridiculous of requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Business Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 185
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr, then FFN. I added maybe like 20 words to try to make it better, but honestly it’s still trash haha.

“C'mon Lan Fan, please!” Ling Yao dropped to his knees in a dramatic display in the middle of the school hallway, head bowed to the floor.

 

Dozens of curious gazes flickered their way, and the whispers started.

 

“Get up, you’re making a scene,” Lan Fan hissed, cheeks turning red.

 

“Not until you agree,” the young man pleaded. “Only for a little while, to get my dad off my back about his business partner’s daughter.”

 

She sighed heavily and looked down at her childhood friend, with his stupidly charming grin. She never could say no to him, even over the most ridiculous of requests. “…Fine,” she muttered through clenched teeth.

 

“Yippee!!” He shot up in an instant, drawing her towards him in a tight embrace.

 

“Wh- wh- wh- what?!” she spluttered at the sudden contact. “Everyone’s watching!”

 

“That’s the point,” he smirked, much too pleased with himself. She didn’t miss that twinkle of mischief in his eyes that promised far worse than this. Nonetheless, she sunk into his embrace, because if she was going to do this, then she was at least going to enjoy it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk maybe I’ll continue this w/ more drabbles if people are interested


End file.
